Satan's Embrace
by SnarkySnarky
Summary: I was never one for tragic love stories; but when you're in love with the Devil, things can only end so well.
1. Un

_Come on Come on! Shake your money maker!  
Take take your time do it right tonight  
Double down another round  
Everybody wears a crown  
Place his face on my face  
Send it into outer space _

"God, Bella, why do you keep pissing all over my fire?" Jessica whined again, her slender make-up caked face now speckled with red blotches. Angela attempted to hide her amusement at Jessica's frustration, but meek smile cracked onto her face. Jessica flipped her light brown hair away from her line of vision, allowing the cold glare she had been stabbing me with to continue.

"Bella doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to," Angela reminded her, patting the small of her back in a soothing gesture.

Nobody needed another Jessica tantrum.

"But it's not something like this comes up every day, it's a once-in-a-teenage-lifetime experience!" She started sobbing, rubbing the watery liner her eyes were coated with with the back of her trembling hand.

"Jessica, it's a senior party, not your wedding day..."

Her loud crying filtered into my brain and bounced around like ADD'd children hyped up on sugar. It was not making studying for my Biology test any easier. Jessica continued to wail, and wail, and wail.

_Bang bang bang_ . I pounded my head on the picnic table repeatedly.

Make. It. Stop.

After she had two Asian – eye like smears marring her face, I couldn't take anymore.

"God, I'll go, just make the noise go away," I groaned, the grain of the wood rough against my cheek.

"Gosh," she corrected me, already seeming completely back to her perky, squeaky self.

_Bang Bang Bang._

It was just a silly party, how bad could it be?

"I look like a domestic abused Hungarian prostitute," I whined, pulling the edge of my skirt down the few inches it would stretch. I had dark purple eyeshadow thickly plastered on my eyelid, and then some extra three inches in all directions.

"You look hot," Jessica reassured, but her smirk told me another story.

"Yeah, corsets are in now," Angela added somewhat absentmindedly, her gaze trained at her hands which were neatly bedazzling her glasses with blue plastic rhinestones.

"But STD's aren't," I grumbled, slipping on the knee-high boots Jessica insisted I purchase at one of our rare Seattle shopping trips, even if they had made a reasonable dent in my college savings account.

"Alright monkeys, let's hit the road," I called out.

"But I only finished half of the second 'Sexy'"

"Ang, I don't think anyone will care if you have 'Sex' embezzled on your glasses."

"What the hell is this?" I gawked at the blazing red sign and billowing smoke.

"I don't understand,"

"Maybe I got the wrong address?" Jessica laughed dryly. Something told me this wasn't a mistake.

I grabbed the red Post-it from her shaking hand, hoping to get some answers.

**Lauren Malory's Fierce Fashion Party**

**999 Gouge Ave.**

**Flaunt it if you got it! ;)**

"Jessica, I'd hate to break it to you, but I don't think Lauren Mallory is a senior, nor would she have a slut party at eleven pm, in downtown Forks," I admitted, the corner of my mouth scrunching up.

"I can't believe this!" Jess shrieked and ran back to the bus-stop, her heels stomping as she huffed away.

Angela have me an apologetic look and turned to jog after her, in plans of calming her down I was sure. I glanced at my sketchy surroundings, morbidly curious as to why someone would try the three of us into arriving here.

_Dante's Inferno._

A shiver ran up my spine.

Just as I was about to turn around and mock Jessica's weeping form, a bright streak of bronze passed in my peripherals. A slender, statuesque man dressed in black jogged up to me, his breath visible in the chill of the night air.

His smile was large and warm, almost as if he was greeting an old friend. Which would be cool, but it was dark, and the streets were somehow completely empty. The man's hand was thrust up to me, obviously wanting to hand shake, but all I manage to do in my cluster-fuck of vacant confusion was blink.

"Hello, my name is Edward," He greeted, his voice smooth and velvety. _There was something awfully familiar about his voice. The was it almost dripped like honey, I swear I heard it before. The tone was different, although, too welcoming and ____nice. __Where had I heard it before? I surely would have remembered if I'd seen him . He was insanely gorgeous. Unless I was in dire consequences I would have never missed a face like that._

_Well, shit._

_Like a badly structured bridge, all my thoughts seemed to collapse into sense. _

_"__I know who you are," My eyes narrowed, studying his pale, smirking face. _

_"__I believe you may," His smirk seemed to grow at my recognition._

_"__You're that voice, from my dream." I quipped, pointing my finger at his amused figure. He let out a low chuckle._

_"__If only you were so lucky," Edward shook his head taking a few steps forward. I matched him by backing up from his advances._

_"__What are you doing here?" I questioned, leaning away from his dark, dominating presence. _

_"__Oh, sweet Isabella, I'm only here to claim what's rightfully mine," He explained, his voice rich and soothing. His head tilted and his hard smirk had transformed into a sweet smile. _

_"__I'm sorry, I meant, what are you doing in reality? Shouldn't you be off with the Boogie Monster and the fuzzy thing that supposedly lives under my bed?" I clarified, still not completely sure as to what was happening._

_He seemed genuinely surprised, and then puzzled. His shapely eyebrows must have been sculpted because they have couldn't possibly be natural. My eyes widened as a new thought dawned on me; I was being prowled by a ____meterosexual. _

_"__Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but it's getting late, and I think I left my microwave on-"_

_"__Jesus Christ, child." He interrupted me, his face was bemused, and slightly frustrated. "No, you were not dreaming; yes, I am the Lord Satan himself; and by all means leave if you want to!" He growled, and I could almost see the fire in his emerald eyes._

_"__Okay," I squeaked. I wanted to turn and leave, I really did, but as if by some magic other-worldly force, my muscles refused to move._

_"__But just know that I'm watching you, and I will have you sooner or later," He hissed lowly into my ear, not even three centimeters away. I wanted to make eye contact again, to make sure I had heard right, but he was gone. Like a puff of thick smoke, he had vanished into the night. _

My breathing was still scattered by the time I regained enough control of my body to turn around.

The ride home was unexpectedly quiet, even Jessica's sobs were simmered down to small sniffles. So it startled me when I heard the velvety voice again.

___**I'll always be watching.**_

City of sin yeah we just can't deny it  
City of sin yeah we just cannot fight it  
City of sin raise a glass and lets toast to it  
We're singing "Welcome to the City of Sin"


	2. Deux

Edward, you are a handsome devil.

I thought smugly, giggling at my own pun. I ran the comb through my amber locks, shifting slightly from one side to the other. The upbeat rock tune drifted across the dimly lit room effortlessly, and I couldn't help but nod my head to the rhythm. As much as prancing around in my underwear to heavy rock music was entertaining, I could almost feel my testosterone levels dropping.

I strutted across my spacious cobblestone wall'd room, looking for something to clothe myself with. Browsing the large closet my younger sister had stocked with fabrics of every kind, I decided against the pink velvet onesie.

Black it is.

I tugged on my usual fitted shirt and dark jeans. Just as I finished tightening my studded belt, my pocket vibrated.

"What is that little minx up to?" I said to myself, glancing at the small screen. A textbook and a notepad. How mundane.

I pressed the little red button on the button of my device and spoke.

"**History homework? How boring." **I complained. Smirking at the groan I heard coming out of her end.

"I don't care." She replied, and carried on writing about Louis the something or rather.

"**It's a friday night, couldn't you possibly find something better to do?" **I demanded. She flipped the page, and gave a sigh.

"History homework." She simply quipped. I could almost taste the bitterness in her tone. I was never one for bitter things.

"**Don't make me come over there, Isabella.**" I threatened, lowering my voice in an attempt to be intimidating.

"Come at me, bro." She said in monotone, obviously unimpressed. Goddamn. My good mood deflated like a poorly tied balloon. I gave a sigh as the screen turned black once again. Why did my soul mate have to be such a bore? I always thought the one I was destined to be with would at least be more interesting. I've always been rather partial for strippers, they always had the best stories. And it didn't hurt that they were half naked in performance. But I was sidetracking myself. I wonder what Isabella would look like half naked.

Goddammit, Edward.

Just as I felt my pants begin to tighten, I heard three swift knocks on my door. Perfect timing.

"Enter if you wish." I announced, from my sprawled position on the grand velvet bed.

Just as I had expected, a tall, leggy, pretty thing, clicked her way through the door, all sorts of lovely body parts poking out of her latex dress.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." She squeaked. Her nasally voice almost off-putting. Almost.

"No talk." I groaned. She knew what to do. Soon enough she was doing on me what she always seemed to do, her blond ringlets bouncing and bobbing all over the place.

But I wasn't looking.

My eyes were firmly shut, imagining the long brown curls and small petite body, oh and that tiny hot mouth of hers. I couldn't hold it in for more then was an embarrassing time.

She waddled away eventually, after talking about matter that I couldn't care about, for far too long.


	3. Trios

" – and therefore, _x _does not equal _6.43_,"

_You don't say?_

"The correct answer in this occasion would be _6.23_, due to the placement of..."

_You're moms placement on my cock._

"_-_now, does anyone have any questions?"

_What would be the probability of me shoving the meter stick in your ass hard enough that you stop talking? _

A shrill ringing cut through to air.

_**You are such a little Drama Queen, it's only Algebra.**_

"Pah, you try listening to this crap for over an hour every day." I whispered, so as not to appear like I was talking to myself.

_**Do I not hear what you do?**_

"But you don't get tested."

_**Doesn't matter. You're still a little bitch.**_

"Love you too."

I gave a sigh, and heaved myself through the doorway. Having a satanic spirit analyzing your thoughts can be surprisingly draining.

_**So, what's next on today's agenda?**_

"Biology, I think there's a test." I mumbled, stuffing my text book back into my locker, still conscious of the fact that someone might overhear.

_**Oh, my favourite subject!**_

I groaned and slammed my forehead onto the tin wall.

_**Am I bothering you?**_

"Do you want an answer? Or can you use that sarcastic little head of yours to figure it out?" I hissed.

_**Aren't you a cauldron full of sunshine this morning. **_

"I'm sure ill cheer up as soon as you leave me hell alone." I seethed, walking down the secluded hallway.

_**But we can't have everything we want.**_

I continued walking.

_**If we did then life would be too easy.**_

Left, right, left, right.

_**Come on, don't be like that...**_

_Hmm, I wonder what the cafeteria is serving today..._

_**Isabella...**_

_Lasagna, or was it pizza?_

_**I'm warning you...**_

_Wait, it was Mac & Cheese!_

_**Suit yourself...**_

_Crap, I forgot-_

A searing, jabbing pain hit my lower abdomen, causing me to double over in agony. My hands flew to my stomach, clutching wildly in an attempt to stop the pain. It crept up into my chest, crawling from one rib to the next, leaving a trail of fire.

_**You know, I don't like causing you pain...**_

_You filthy liar._

Once the agony ceased, I stood up straight and walked down the hallway to my next class, hoping to forget the irritating encounters that had been happening on a daily basis.

"Listen up ladies and gentlemen – and I use that term loosely, I have written your new seating arrangement on the board. Sit where you're supposed to, that means you, Eric." Mr. Banner called out, before quickly making an escape out the door. Probably brow-nosing the physics teacher next door to let him fornicate with the three pronged stapler.

I glanced at the white-board quickly, scanning for my name.

**Jessica – Lauren**

**Eric – Angela**

**Isabella – Michael**

**Benjamin – Tyler**

**Ashley – Amanda**

_People I didn't hate. Excellent._

"You bitch!" Jessica joked from beside me.

"What?" I turn my body to face her.

"You got Mike, you lucky vagina," she smiled. She was directing her voice in my direction, but I knew that I lost her. Her attention was cast upon images of momporn like long haired scanitly dressed hero, most probably.

I have never met this kid, nor have I ever had the intention of doing so.

But when I did, I wasn't disappointed.

His shaggy blond hair, icy blue eyes, fit waistline and broad shoulders were not in the least bit disappointing. This new seating arrangement could be a lot better then I originally thought.

He wasn't bad looking.

And he didn't live in my head.

_**Oh, shut up.**_

"Hello." he smiled, gracefully sitting down.

"Hey." I spoke, slightly dazed.

He had such a cozy aura about him. The kind that seemed to wrap you up and shield you from all the bad things that could possibly happen.

He was also fuckhot, so that didn't hurt.

"Okay, since some of you may not appreciate my decision with the seating order," Mr. B sent a pointed look in Lauren's direction, "for your next assignment you have to get to know your partner. Remember, this isn't English; _no fiction_. I'll be checking for authenticity." Mr. Banner spoke, making an appearance.

I heard several moans and groans of disappointment, most coming from Jessica and Lauren.

_Karma, Bitches._

"Alright partner, let's get crackin'!" Michael grinned. He had very nice teeth. Too nice.

"Colour?"

"Purple."

"Animal?"

"Cat."

"Food?"

"Ice-cream."

"God, you're boring."

I sent him a look.

"Really, would you rather I said that my favourite colour is chartreuse? Or that I like Squids?" I snapped.

He gave a chuckle.

"Never said it was a bad thing..." he mumbled.

"My turn. Colour?"

"White."

"White?"

"Keep going," he said with a roll of the eyes.

"Animal?"

"Eagle."

"Food?"

"French bread."

"Alright."

"Alright."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

I scribbled down the basics of our short conversation, hoping to God that Mr. Banner wouldn't follow through in his threat to check the liability of our answers.

I considered having chat with Ang or Ben, but realized there were better things I could be doing in my spare forty minutes.

Slowly, I lowered my head down onto the glossy white table, my eyes drooping until I was swallowed with darkness.


	4. Quatre

"My, my, come back so soon?" a velvety voice slithered into my ear. He stood in front of me with his hands outstretched, in his usual half-naked glory.

"Well, not exactly my decision," I growled, walking up a set of stone stairs to my left. He let out a melodious laugh, briskly following me up the steps.

"Prince, I can hear the trumpet of Germinal,  
The tumbrils toiling up the terrible way;  
Even to-day your royal head may fall  
I think I will not hang myself to-day."

I chuckled as I climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Only five minutes into my arrival and you're already quoting grim poetry?" I asked my tone bewildered.

I abruptly turned around and ran my slightly chill fingers through my unusually cooperative locks.

"If this has so much effect on you, perhaps I should straighten my hair more often?" I asked sarcastically, turning right back around.

"Silly, Isabella. I do not care if your hair is curly, but then again, I don't really think I would mind all that much if you were hairless all together!" He joked, rushing past me.

I was worried.

Not so much that he teased about me being bald, but worried about the fact that he was teasing me.

I ran up next to him.

"Alright, what sort of amphetamine was sprinkled in your Shreddies this morning?" I asked, struggling to keep up to his long strides.

He let out another cheery laugh that made me want to regurgitate my own Fruit Loops.

"Why would I ever want to do something as frivolous as eating breakfast?" he asked rhetorically.

I let out a frustrated groan as we reached our destination.

"Bella!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

Alice; a small pixie-like thing, attached herself to my torso.

"Alice, I saw you only a few hours ago." I mumbled, a slight blush creeping on my face.

"I'm sorry; I just love your hair!" She squealed, running her small hands through my smooth locks. I let out a small chuckle.

I'm kind of surprised at the warm welcome I got down here, being that I get sucked into this demonic realm in my sleep, without so much as a warning.

It seemed that everyone here (or at least that I've met) has an alternative name.

Deumos; my favourite of them all, was petite and feisty. She preferred to be called Alice, which frankly fit her better than her actual name.

Agares was strong, and competitive, and liked to be called Emmett.

Lilith, was sensual, seductive and very beautiful, and had the most normal name; Rosalie.

Now that I think about it, most of these names were kind of strange. Very...Edwardian.

"Which is how I found mine," a velvety voice murmured from behind me.

Startled, I whipped around to face him.

"How-" but I didn't get to finish my thought,

"After millions of years rampaging around in my lair, things can get a little bit tedious, so me and a few...friends decided to go out and...look around..." he spoke, leaning against a gray brick wall.

"And we couldn't go around being called by our demonic names, now could we?" he spoke, swiftly pushing himself off the wall.

"So, they all made up names according to what was popular at the time." He simply said, walking toward me.

"And since it _was_ the Edwardian Era..." he trailed off, gently grabbing my chin.

He tilted my pale face up toward his, gazing at me with honey gold eyes.

It was dazzling, actually.

"Edward...really?" I asked, slightly amused.

His mouth simply pulled up in a devilish grin.

Slowly he pulled my face into his, until our noses were barely touching, our lips an inch apart. His sweet breath cascaded over my face, making any coherent thoughts I had vanish.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation," he whispered huskily, "Biology is over, and you're going to wake up." he finished off, disintegrating as the blinding light came.

"Isabella...Isabella..." a worried voice filled my ears.

"...Bella." I mumbled sleepily.

"Isabella..." that little deaf idiot.

"My name is Bella." I snap, tilting my head upward, finding myself looking into the icy blue eyes of Michael.

"Isabella...Bella...Whoever...the bell just rang and I doubt Mr. Banner loves you enough to have you for another block..." Michael trailed off, in a worried tone.

I quickly sat up, grabbed my things, and ran out the small door, praying that I'd have enough time to go to the nearest bathroom, touch myself, and then cry about my life, without being tardy.

As I ripped the small tin door open, I noticed a small red Post-it stuck to the inside. In a neat little scripture it said.

**You really should straighten your hair more often.**

I let out a small groan and pressed my forehead against the cool metal.

I hastily made my way to my next class, weakly trying to ignore the small velvety voice in the back of my head.

_**We will finish that conversation...**_


End file.
